Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a developing device to develop latent images formed on a surface of an image bearer, and a process cartridge including the developing device, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of such functions.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, and the like, generally includes a developing device installable in and removable from the image forming apparatus. A new developing device previously stores (presets) a developer therein at factory shipment. There is a known technique of preventing the developer from leaking to the outside of the developing device during transport. In the technique, a seal that seals a space to store the developer as a closed space. The seal is detachably provided in the developing device.